Yuki  Otoko
by TheSpiritOfToge
Summary: ONESHOT-Terinspirasi dari kisah Yuki-Onna dari Jepang. Warning! OOC, AU, Laven, Chara Death, don't like don't read. Collab with 'kay kei key sky. Dipublish di acc Toge. Rate T untuk jaga-jaga


**Disclaimer: **Dengan amat sangat menyesal, saya menyatakan kalau DGM bukan milik saya (Hiksu). DGM hanya milik Hoshino Katsura. Sedangkan kisah 'Yuki-Onna' dari Jepang dan dengan seenaknya (sedikit) dirubah-rubah oleh author…. dan… Voila! Jadilah fic ini~.

**Collab with: **'kay kei key sky

**Warning!: **OOC, AU, chara death, Laven. Don't like don't read

**.**

**.**

"Fiuh~." Lavi menyeka keringatnya. Sedikit lelah karena harus memotong kayu di tengah panasnya matahari.

"Oi, jangan berhenti! Kayunya banyak yang belum dipotong tahu!" Bookman marah-marah.

"Iya, iya, Panda cerewet." kata Lavi agak malas. Sukses mendapatkan gamparan maut dari sang kakek.

Tak lama kemudian, si kakek tua itu juga mulai lelah.

"Lavi, udahan yuk. Besok lagi aja. Lagipula…" Bookman menengadah ke langit. "Sepertinya akan ada badai salju hari ini." Katanya agak pelan, namun sanggup membuat Lavi mendengarnya.

Lavi mengangkut kayu-kayu yang sudah dipotong.

"Ya, baiklah. Kita pulang sekarang."

Ternyata benarlah apa kata Bookman. Tiba-tiba, badai salju turun dengan derasnya. Sedangkan masih ada lima kilometer lagi untuk sampai ke desa mereka. Melewati sungai yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya untuk pulang pun percuma, arusnya deras karena badai salju. Sadar bahwa mereka tidak mungkin menyebrangi sungai, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berlindung yang terdekat.

"Panda, ada pondok tuh. Kita istirahat disitu dulu yuk, sampai badainya reda." Ajak Lavi sambil menunjuk sebuah pondok kecil yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Ah, ya. Kita kesana." Bookman agak lega.

Lavi dan Bookman menuju ke pondok itu. Pondok itu benar-benar sederhana, hanya terdiri dari sebuah ruangan tanpa jendela yang berisi dua buah Tatami, tanpa perabotan apapun.

Lavi menutup pintu pondok agar salju tidak masuk kedalam pondok itu. Walau sederhana, pondok itu lumayan nyaman dan hangat. Membuat Bookman langsung tertidur pulas. Sementara Lavi, dia belum bisa tidur. Dia terus-terusan mendengar suara angin yang menderu dan disertai arus sungai yang bertambah deras. Badai tidak mereda dan udara malah bertambah dingin, namun setelah bersusah payah akhirnya Lavi tertidur juga.

**.**

**.**

**Lavi's POV**

"Ngh…"

Aku merasakan adanya butir-butir salju menjatuhi wajahku. Aku pun terbangun, dan sangat terkejut. Pintu pondok itu terbuka! Dan sepertinya, pintu itu dibuka dengan paksa. Aku semakin terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang diselimuti cahaya putih seperti salju yang tengah meniupkan nafasnya yang dingin menyerupai asap putih kepada Panda. Aku ketakutan dan ingin sekali menjerit. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku. Sosok putih itu beradu pandang denganku dan mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sehingga aku dapat melihat sosoknya dengan jelas. Dia seorang laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih muda dariku. Dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat, aku merasakan kalau lelaki ini adalah lelaki yang 'cantik'. Eh? 'cantik'? Ya, anda tidak salah baca. Dia lelaki yang 'cantik', walaupun sorot matanya sangat tajam.

Lelaki itu terus menatapku dan tersenyum.

"Aku ingin memperlakukanmu sama seperti orang lain, tapi aku kasihan padamu. Kau masih muda, begitu tampan, Lavi. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu tapi jika kau memberitahu siapapun tentang apa yang terjadi malam ini… Maka aku akan membunuhmu! Ingat apa yang telah kukatakan ini."

"Kenapa orang itu tahu namaku..?" batinku.

Seusai lelaki salju itu berkata demikian, ia meninggalkan kami.

"I…Ini…Mimpi?" Gumamku. Tak sengaja mataku melihat pintu pondok yang terbuka. Aku pun segera menutupnya.

**End Of POV**

**.**

**.**

Lavi masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang sudah terjadi. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan Bookman.

"Pandaa!" Lavi berteriak. Namun Bookman belum sadar juga. Lavi mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah Bookman. Dingin, itulah yang dirasakannya. Saat Lavi memeriksa denyut nadi Bookman, dia tidak merasakan nadi lelaki tua itu berdenyut.

Bookman sudah meninggal…

Fajar tiba dan badai pun berakhir. Cuaca hari ini cerah dan memungkinkan Lavi menyeberangi sungai yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya untuk pulang. Lavi mengangkut tubuh Bookman yang sudah tak bernyawa, dan memakamkannya di pemakaman desanya. Kejadian yang ia alami kemarin benar-benar membuatnya tidak tenang. Akhirnya, Lavi memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja (memotong kayu) sampai ia benar-benar tenang.

**.**

**.**

Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian itu, Lavi kembali bekerja. Memang kejadian waktu itu belum dia lupakan, namun dia sudah tenang sekarang. Dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya, seperti memotong kayu, lalu menjualnya di pasar.

Pada musim dingin tahun berikutnya, ketika Lavi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari pasar ke rumahnya, dia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda berambut putih, mirip seperti warna salju. Cantik, itulah kata yang pertama kali terbesit di otak Lavi. Dia laki-laki, tapi wajahnya tidak kalah cantik dengan wanita. Walau ada sedikit cacat di wajahnya, tapi tidak mengurangi ke'cantik'annya. Kulit tangan kanannya yang berkulit putih indah dan sepertinya halus jika dipegang tak sengaja terlihat oleh Lavi. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan tangan kirinya dibalik lengan baju kirinya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari lengan baju kanannya. Sebenarnya Lavi penasaran dan ingin bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan lengan kiri pemuda itu, tapi karena takut tersinggung, dia urungkan niatnya.

"Ha…Halo." Lavi memberanikan diri untuk menyapa duluan.

Pemuda itu menatap Lavi, lalu tersenyum.

"Halo…" balasnya.

"OMAIGAT! Suaranya…! Suaranya…! Merdu banget, _euy_! Wanita aja kalah! Baru pertama kali nemu pemuda yang suaranya bahkan lebih merdu dari wanita." Kata Lavi dalam hati. "Ma…Maaf…Namamu siapa?" Tanya Lavi malu-malu.

"Nama saya Allen, Allen Walker." Jawab Allen sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Lavi." Lavi memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, senang berkenalan dengan anda, Lavi-san!" kata Allen sambil membungkuk. Benar-benar sopan.

"Bukan Cuma wajahnya yang 'cantik', kelakuannya juga 'cantik'." Gumam Lavi. "Ah, Allen-chan nggak perlu membungkuk. Senang bertemu Allen-chan. Ngomong-ngomong, Allen-chan mau kemana?" Lavi memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Saya? Ehm… saya ini pengembara. Saya mencari kerabat saya yang hilang." Kata Allen sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Mengembara? Kau mengembara di usia semuda ini?" Lavi agak nggak percaya.

Allen tertawa, "Yah, begitulah. Walaupun… saya nggak tahu dimana kerabat saya berada."

Lavi hanya ber-'oh' ria.

"Err… kalau kau mau, kau boleh menginap di rumahku." Lavi agak malu-malu.

Kedua mata Allen agak melebar, "Boleh?"

Lavi mengangguk. Allen tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih."

Lavi dan Allen berjalan menuju rumah Lavi. Di perjalanan, mereka bercakap-cakap. Tentang Lavi yang tinggal sendiri dan Allen yang merasa sendirian, walaupun banyak orang disekitarnya.

Tak terasa mereka berdua sampai dirumah Lavi. Lavi mempersilahkan Allen untuk masuk. Setelah disuguhi secangkir teh manis hangat dan _mitarashi dango_, mereka bercakap-cakap kembali.

"Lavi hebat ya, bisa tinggal sendiri." Puji Allen.

"Ah, nggak juga. Terkadang aku juga minta bantuan sama penduduk desa kok." Lavi merendahkan diri.

Allen hanya membalas perkataan Lavi dengan senyuman. Membuat Allen semakin 'cantik' saja dimata Lavi.

"Um… Allen-chan…"

"Ya?"

"Allen-chan… udah punya pasangan belum?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua mata Allen membesar. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa.

"Tentu saja belum. Lagipula, nggak ada yang mau sama saya."

Lavi agak tertegun. 'Nggak ada yang mau sama saya'? Masa' sih? Wajah se'cantik' dia… nggak ada yang mau? Walah… orang-orang pada buta kali ya?

"Ng… Allen-chan…"

"Ya, Lavi-san?"

"Eto… maukah kau berhenti mengembara? Lalu tinggal bersamaku?" pinta Lavi.

Allen terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Lavi yang salah mengartikan keterdiaman Allen bergumam dalam hati, "Pasti nggak mau, pasti nggak mau. Aduh, bego banget sih gue! Mana mungkin dia mau nerima permintaanku!"

"Eh, boleh saja." Kata Allen dengan wajah polos.

Betapa senangnya hati Lavi begitu mendengar jawaban dari Allen. Sejak saat itu, Allen berhenti mengembara dan tinggal bersama Lavi. Tak lama kemudian, mereka pun menikah dan dikaruniai 10 orang anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Semuanya tampan dan cantik. Dan walaupun Allen sudah menjadi ibu (Sky: "Err… atau ayah?" O.O"a), ke'cantik'annya tetap terpancar. Dia juga tidak tampak tua setelah melahirkan.

**.**

**.**

Suatu malam, setelah anak-anak tertidur, Allen tengah menjahit ditemani dengan sebuah cahaya dari lampu kertas. Lavi terus memperhatikan Allen dari belakang, entah mengapa Allen mirip seperti orang aneh yang ia temui di pondok dulu. Lavi pun menghampiri Allen.

"Belum tidur?" Tanya Lavi.

Allen menggeleng sambil tersenyum lembut, namun matanya tetap tertuju pada jahitan di tangannya.

"Kau tahu…" kata Lavi. "Melihatmu… aku jadi teringat oleh seseorang dan kejadian aneh yang dulu menimpaku. Waktu itu, ada seorang pemuda 'cantik' yang menyerangku dan kakekku."

Tanpa beralih dari jahitannya, Allen bertanya, "Ceritakanlah padaku, dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

Lavi mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman dia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda 'cantik' itu. Mulai dari ketika badai salju datang, ketika Lavi dan Bookman berteduh di pondok, dan saat dia bertemu dengan pemuda 'cantik' di pondok itu.

"Entah itu mimpi atau bukan, yang jelas aku bertemu dengan seorang pemuda salju di pondok itu. Sampai sekarang, aku masih belum bisa percaya apa yang sudah terjadi." Kata Lavi.

Allen langsung melemparkan jahitannya ke sembarang arah dan menghampiri Lavi.

"Itu adalah aku! Bukankah aku telah mengatakan bahwa aku akan membunuhmu jika cerita itu pernah keluar dari mulutmu? Sekarang, demi anak-anak kita…" Allen tetap berteriak, namun suaranya menjadi penuh kesedihan, "Jagalah anak-anak kita, karena jika kamu tidak melakukannya, maka aku akan melakukan hal yang pernah aku katakan padamu…"

Lavi tidak sempat berkata apa-apa. Allen mulai tidak terlihat dan kemudian menguap menjadi butir-butir salju yang halus, kemudian menghilang melalui cerobong asap. Samar-samar Lavi mendengar Allen membisikkan kata, "Selamat tinggal, Lavi. Terima kasih atas hari-hari yang sudah kulewatkan bersamamu…"

Sejak saat itu, Allen tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

**~FIN~**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**Kata 'mereka':**

**Allen: ***cengo. "Amid-amid… aye COWOK TULEN, woy!"

**Lavi: **"…" *no comment.

**Bookman: **"Woy! Kok ane mati sih!"

**Toge **dan **Sky: **"Ya suka-suka kita dong. Fic, fic buatan kita. Ngapain situ yang sewot?"

**Lavi**,** Allen**, dan** Bookman: **"..." *ndak tau harus jawab apa.

**Toge **dan **Sky: **"Review? Flame? Apapun kami terima."


End file.
